Missing Life
by KalGal
Summary: After killing Naraku, InuYasha and the crew set out to kill the rest of his followers. But after a mountain mistake, The only other option is for her to run. Well, her and her unborn kid that is. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, please go easy on this story…first time… I will warn you know, there will be tons of grammatical errors all over in this story. This takes place when Kagome is already out of school (she will be 18 in the beginning ) So let's get this story rolling! This first chapter will be longer than most that I will post just because I want to get into the story. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Well as sad as I know it is, I do NOT own InuYasha.**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome lowered her bow and let out a shaky breath. Naraku was burnt to a crisp before he hit the ground, that's how much power was in her shot. InuYasha slid from Naraku's grasp and hit the ground with a solid thud.

Kagome ran over and dropped to her knees before her wounded hanyou. She gave him a light shake and he just moaned and turned away from her. She let out a small giggle. He would live.

Miroku and Sango stumbled aver to them, both leaning heavily on their weapons. They looked over the two and helped to stand InuYasha up. His head lulled to the side and Kagome just pushed it to the side and continued to walk to their camp.

Kagome cleaned InuYasha's many cuts while also removing the dirt and mud from his robes that sat drying by the fire. Sango was fast asleep a long side Miroku who keep staring at his know smooth palm. She thought over the nights events.

They had sensed Naraku, so they all took off running and flying to get to the spot before the barrier came back up and they lost him again.

When they got to the place Naraku's evil aura coming from, they were met by a very surprised looking hanyou and his equally confused reincarnations. As normal, InuYasha rushed into battle and almost lost his life. When she knew if she didn't do something, he would most likely die she let all of her powers flood into that one arrow and shot it for all she was worth. It had snapped Naraku's barrier like paper and killed him in one, very painful, second.

We later learned that Naraku had been transported away from his castle by some unknown force. Kagome didn't care who did it, she was just happy that evil man was gone. Her hand reached up and clamped protectively around the almost complete Sacred Jewel. She would use it as an excuse to keep coming to see InuYasha.

It was dark out. That's all he could tell. He smelt Kagome's scent, it was like fresh picked apples and cherry blossoms. A slight movement by his right arm caused him to open his eyes and look at the tall woman that had pulled herself into a tight ball by his side. Shippo, who had stayed behind, was cuddled into her tight embrace.

He let out a quiet "Keh" and shifted so one of his arms was light thrown across her body. Then, he drifted off to sleep.

The mountain they were heading to was just a few short miles away from InuYasha's Forest. It had been having some demon trouble since Naraku's death. Kagome held tightly to InuYasha's neck as they sped through the trees.

"Why do we have to help them?" InuYasha said with a snotty tone of voice.

"Yes! It was us that killed Naraku, so we have to help the people affected by his freed demons." Kagome said in her _I'm-in-charge-so-don't-mock-me _voice.

"Last time I checked, you killed him so…" He said still moving to the looming mountains.

"But we're a team and teams stick together, whether you like it or not."

InuYasha just snorted and turned his face away from hers as he kept up his fast pace. The mountain loomed above them as they made the steep climb. Kagome held on tightly to InuYasha's robe as he lightly bounded from ledge to ledge. When they finally made it to the top, a thick mist clung around the mountain top.

Everyone agreed they would wait till morning to go hunt down the demons, seeing as they couldn't put on foot in front of the other without tripping over something. InuYasha jumped up to go get fire wood.

Kagome's back became stiff and she said "I sense a sacred jewel shard. It's Kohaku's." She muttered the last part but even then Sango's head snapped up. She stood up fast and jumped onto Kirara. Miorku calmly stood up and slid lightly on to the cat's back.

"Get off you pervert."

"...Do you want him to get away?" He smirked and Sango called to the cat. They flew into the dark sky.

Kagome looked around and saw that Shippo was not sleeping in her sleeping bad like normal. She started to get worried and was having a full blown panic attack by the time InuYasha got back. He dumped the wood on the fire and walked over to ask her what was wrong.

She spun around and was talking deep calming breaths as she kept her eyes trained on InuYasha.

"Hey…just wanted to tell you that Sango stopped by on her way to talk to Kohaku…Shippo fell asleep on Kirara's back…They are just going to leave him with her when they confront him…hey are you ok?" InuYasha said with a look that was a mix between _Well-she-is-crazy _and _Is-this-normal?_

After hearing Shippo was ok, Kagome calmed down. She stomped off to her sleeping bag and sat on it. The mist crept in, unknown to the two. It floated lightly around InuYasha's feet and Kagome's legs.

Kagome's head started two get foggy and she looked up at the half-demon. He looked down at her with the same confused look. His mind pointed out that Kagome looked breath-taking looking at him with her bright brown eyes. Before the rational part of his brain could stop him, he cupped her chin in his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome's mind was screaming at her, _Something's wrong!_ But she pushed away those mean thoughts and more on the confusing scene before her. The mist pressed in closer to the two and all thoughts left her brain.

Kagome lightly pulled InuYasha down to the sleeping bag with her. He placed his hands above her head, bracing himself above her. Kikyo would not allow him to kiss her like this. She liked to be in charge, but Kagome didn't mind. He pushed all thoughts of the dead miko out of his mind and focused on the young woman underneath him.

NEXT MORNING…

Kagome rolled over only too hit a wall. 'When did Shippo get so big?' She thought. She opened her sleep eyes only gasp in surprise. A smooth, tan chest met her gaze. Her eyes slowly rose to meet InuYasha's closed eye lids. She jumped away and muffled a scream when she stood up and noticed she had nothing on but InuYasha's robe. She quickly searched for her uniform and found it in pieces by a tree. She just thought back to last night and came up with a blank 'What happened?' she tried to calm herself but she just managed to get herself more worked up. 'Nothing happened. InuYasha got cold so we snuggled and he gave me his robe…that wouldn't work, InuYasha doesn't snuggle!'

As she tried to convince herself that last night was some unheard of phenomenon, InuYasha's ears twitched and he let out a heavy sigh. Kagome shuffled over and looked down at him. His eye's slowly opened to see a scared miko wearing his robe of the fire rat! He meant to make her take it off but when his hand pulled on the sleeve to let her know he wanted it back, she let out a light squeak and pulled the clothing closer to her body.

He jumped up, intending to get his shirt **(A/N I have NO idea what to call it…)**and Kagome screamed and clamped her hands around her eyes. InuYasha's eyes widened as he saw his pants **(Again don't know what to call them…) **lying in a crumpled pile behind the hyperventilating Kagome. He made a noise that sounded like a strangled goose and ran over to his pants. He pulled them on and looked at Kagome, who had pulled herself into the fetal position and was rocking back and forth.

"What did you do?" InuYasha yelled at her, but she just mumbled a reply that sounded like she was talking to herself. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" his voice was full of anger and she spun on him to tell him that, but when she made her fists she forgot to hold close the only scrap of clothing she was wearing. InuYasha's breath hitched and Kagome promptly let out ANOTHER scream and spun around.

"Why don't you have anything on?" His mind was racing. Almost nude Kagome plus naked InuYasha equaled not good to him.

Sango and Miorku returned later that day to see Kagome staring at a tree and InuYasha looking at Kagome staring at a tree. It was a long night.

Kagome's mind was racing, she had no idea what to think. Her mind could only come to that conclusion and that was a thought she didn't want to think about at the moment. The same thoughts flashed through his mind, but his take on what happened was…diluted.

'She must have drugged me with her miko powers then stole my robe and then felt so bad she freaked out' He though "yup that must be it!'

The next morning they took off. Kagome refused to ride on InuYasha's back, so instead rode with Sango. They all where tense and when they reached the village, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo made their way the hot springs.

"So what was up with InuYasha and you today?" Sango asked.

"Well…see this morning I woke up and I was in InuYasha's robe… nothing BUT InuYasha's robe, I know what you're thinking but hear me out, both of us couldn't remember what happened the night before. We just kind of ignored it for now…" Sango's mouth was hanging open and she was just staring at Kagome."What?"

"You know you could have had…you know… _**it**_ with him right?" The demon-slayer asked.

"I prefer to ignore that for right now. I'm leaning more to the idea of amnesia and abnormal stealing of clothing at night."

"…"

Three days. Her period was three days late. Sure she panicked, she was one of the lucky few girls who always had on schedule days but nope, not now. She was in her room, in her time, pacing and making a rut in her bedroom floor.

She snapped her head up at a though. 'A pregnancy test. It will tell me that I'm just crazy' She slammed her feet into her shoes and ran out the door.

Her feet highly slapped the ground as she ran. She was scared so she when to the farthest convenience store to buy it. There she was less likely to be seen by people she knew.

After grabbing the nicest looking one, and paying for it she sprinted for home. She hid the small box under her skirt and walked right up to her room after quickly telling her family hello.

The small rectangular box of shame. That was what she called the test that was now sitting on the sink top as she thought. She didn't have the courage to open it yet. With one last shaky breath she pushed her bathroom door shut.

Positive. That's what the damn test said. Her eyes started to water and she looked at her tummy. It was as flat as it had always been, but it was somehow also rounder than she remembered. She leaned her head down and cried into her curled up legs.

Kaede's eyes looked down at Kagome's already larger tummy. Even Sango asked about it, and Kagome told her with lots of pleading to get her to keep quiet. But the old woman only smiled lightly and handed her some of her old miko clothing. Kagome looked at the miko with confusion.

"Run Kagome. Take the clothing and find a find a place to raise this young one." A smile again spread across her old face and made her look young. Kagome just nodded and was on her way out when she spun to ask the miko something.

"Do I tell him?" it was barely a whisper, but her ears still heard the question.

"No. We will wait till later, come back when you are ready Kagome. Be strong, for both of you." She lightly placed her hand on her stomach and Kagome calmly walked out the door to find her new home.

**That's it! Did you like it? I'm really scared no one will read it! Well if you like it, please comment! Thanks!**

**~Kal-Gal~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gosh thanks (if your reading this) for…well…reading this! I'm all ears for suggestions but please, please remember that this is my first story! I did want to do a time skip because I wanted the kid to have a voice (and because I can). Well this is what you came for…Ta Dah!**

_5 Years Later_

Kagome walked out of the small hut that she shared with her four year old son. It was small, but hey, it was home. Ryo, her son, was brave and strong like his father but had some of Kagome's kind nature. His name **(A/N: I think his name means something like this…?)** did mean cool or refreshing, and that's what his personality did to her, calmed her down.

His hair was silver but his eyes, while they were mostly gold, they did have a light brown touch from his mother. But all in all, Ryo was the spitting image of his father. Kagome would often think about InuYasha, but would always be somewhere that she could think.

Her son and herself now lived in a small village that was right on the coast. She constantly hid her smell so no one would come looking for her. She was the miko of a small sea-village and loved climbing the rugged and jagged peaks looking for ingredients for her many healing recipes. After Naraku was killed, the well had closed. She had known this was coming so she said good-by. The well would re-open, but only when it was good and ready.

Now, she sat grinding clover into a tea mix to stop you from catching a cold. Ryo was coloring with crayons on a small strip of paper she had given him.

"Ryo are you done with your drawing yet? I need to know what you want for supper!" She said with her hands still grinding the leaves.

"Raman." Ryo said. It was what he wanted almost every night and it made Kagome sad and also happy to still have a little bit of InuYasha with her. The little kid looked up at his mother with wide eyes and stood up with an unreal grace. Even for only having a quarter demon blood in him he was fast, smart beyond his years, and even had InuYasha's doggy ears.

"Fine, but you will have to go get some peppers from our garden. I know you like your extra hot." That was a trait he had picked up on from his mother, who had planted a garden of plants from the future.

Ryo ran into the small garden and over to the stick with a picture of peppers on it. The vines were loaded with food thanks to Kagome's loving touch and his green thumb. He slowly examined each pepper and picked the ripest one. He then high tailed it back to the hut. He was laughed at as he ran by the villagers, but not because of his demon blood, but because he was made almost everyone smile.

The village had welcomed Kagome with open arms, but had told her to abort Ryo. She told them that if she was to stay and be there miko, they would have to let her son live.

After his birth, the whole village dropped the idea of killing the little boy. He was king and sweet, but could have a hot temper like his father. He even had the ability of good cooking, which Kagome though was from her mother. Ryo often asked of her about his grandparents, and she could only answer "Your grandpa's safe and your grandmother will be waiting for you when you're older."

Even at his young age he knew it was a sore subject for his mommy.

"I got the pepper!" Ryo yelled as he trampled into the hut with the pepper in his outstretched palm. Kagome only smiled and cut the pepper up into chunks and slid them into the broth. The aroma of food scented the whole room with the smell of noodles. Ryo sat in the corner and tapped his toes on the wooden floor.

Kagome stopped grinding the clover into oblivion and calmly ladled a bowlful into Ryo's cup and watched as he ran back to the pillow he had been sitting on in the corner. He slurped the Raman into his mouth and five cups later, Ryo lay back with a content sigh.

Suddenly Ryo shot up off his pallet and said "Demon. Coming from the North." Kagome and Ryo calmly ran to the north edge of the village to confront the demon. Ryo had started helping his mother right after he learned to walk. He would use his claws to distract the thing while she shot it.

"It's coming….NOW!" A large fly-like thing flew into the clearing before coming face to face with Kagome's miko-charged arrows.

"Come on sweetie let's get back." She said lightly and turned around. Her new miko clothing swishing around her bare feet. Her son hated shoes, so she didn't ware any just like him.

"Just wait mommy I'll be there in a minute!" Ryo called before running for the tree line. Kagome looked back at him and called.

"Just be careful!" She knew he would be ok but she still worried. She turned her back and kept on walking till she hit the village.

Ryo walked a little farther into the forest and followed his nose. He knew he had smelt someone different by the clearing they killed the fly in. He felt the person get happy to see mommy then he heard them run.

No one tried to hurt his mother, and that was what his gut feeling was telling him would happen if his mother ever met the person again.

He heard movement and silently put up his miko barrier like his mother taught him too. His was weaker than hers but with his shield he could make sure that anyone with a sharp nose wouldn't smell him. He got very close and saw the camp fire show the faces surrounding the fire.

A woman talked rapidly to the two men that listened with acute interest. His eyes saw a monk who's hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and finally he saw a half-demon who looked like the photo her mom kept under her pillow. He saw it one night when he was trying to sleep, and he looked over and saw his mother crying over his picture. She kept saying 'I love you' and right then Ryo knew this was his father.

He looked at the young man now with a new look. He had his hair and eyes, and Ryo could see where his ears and claws came from. He knew he shouldn't, but he so badly wanted to step out into the clearing and tell the man all about him. But he knew he couldn't. His mother would be devastated, she told him one time that his father had fallen in love with someone else so he couldn't be with his mommy. That had made him made.

I woman couldn't be the brown haired lady, she was sleeping in the monk's lap while he rocked her back and forth. Who would it be? He watched, 'InuYasha' as they called him, look up and follow sparkly snakes to a tree. Ryo tried to keep up the fast pace that his father was running at, and still not make a sound.

When Inuyasha stopped Ryo looked around the tree he was hiding in and his breath caught in his throat. This woman looked like mommy! This time Ryo was so close he could clearly hear what they were talking about.

"Did you find anything?" InuYasha asked. His voice sounded sad and Ryo was happy he was sad because after leaving mommy for this girl he deserved not to find what he lost.

"No. Kagome is dead." The woman said with an emotionless voice. Kagome! His father was looking for mommy! Ryo wanted to run down and point him the way. Heck, he would drag him there if he had to.

"Shut it Kikyo. I know your lying!" InuYasha screamed, but Kikyo just looked slightly pissed.

"What's so special about that god damn girl? She is just fine without you!" Kikyo slid herself over to his father and latched herself onto his arm. Ryo wanted to rip her undead head off.

"One, get off me, and two, you just told me she was fine. Leading me too believe she is alive and around here." With one final shake the dead miko let go with a frown.

"She has a kid!" the miko said with one final try to get back the half demon that was once hers.

This made InuYasha stop and think. A kid? Really? He turned around and saw the miko floating away from him. She was the only way he was going to find Kagome. He let lose a scream into the evening air.

"Hey mister."

InuYasha spun around and came to see a miniature version of himself looking scared as he tried to talk to the very much grown up InuYasha.

"What?" He then looked closer at the boy. He looked just like him, and the next words he said confirmed his fears and hopes.

"You said you knew my mom, Kagome. Well hi, my names Ryo and I think you might be my father."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah shucks guys! Your all so nice! I thought that no one would like it and so when I say your reviews… let's just say my friends where just a little afraid I had finally lost it when I jumped up screaming and doing a happy dance! Sorry it wasn't up sooner but my sister hogged the computer! Well here you have chapter 3!**

Kagome was a little worried, her son was late. The sun was setting and he was still not home. She bit her lip as she treaded on the wooden floor of her home. Her mind flashed vivid mental images of worst possible situations.

' Fell out of a tree, fell asleep, bear attack, fell down a cliff…' the list just got longer and longer.

Before she started hyperventilating, she picked up her bow and arrows and calmly walked to where she had last saw her son. 'Oh god if I don't find him!' She started panicking again before she stopped herself.

Then she put one foot in front of the other and like a ninja, walked silently after her missing pup.

InuYasha looked at the pup with wide eyes. His father?

"Sorry kid… I don't think I'm dad." He was about to turn around before he spun around and questioned the boy. "You know Kagome?"

"Well duh! She's my mom!" He gave him a look that said _well-aren't-you-a-stupid-one_. InuYasha then almost yelled out because he saw that face every time he thought about when he and Kagome fought. So he was Kagome's son, but how on earth was he suppose to be related to InuYasha?

"And how am I your dad exactly?" InuYasha asked skeptically.

"My mom said a mountain had something to do with it." The little boy was somewhat hidden in the trees shadow so InuYasha could only see his white hair and golden-brown eyes. He knew exactly what the little boy was talking about, but he had just had put all possibilities of that out of his mind.

Could he really have fathered a kid and not even know it? He slowly walked over to the little boy who, very much like him, stood with his chin up and meeting InuYasha's amber gaze and Ryo walked into the moonlight.

When the pup got closer, it was no doubt they where father and son. Both had the hair and eye colorings, but they also had the lightly tanned skin and strong chin and jaw. Even when they examined each other closer for differences, they only ones they could find where in Ryo's personality.

"So kid.."

"Ryo."

"Ok, Ryo, can you take me to your mom? I really need to see her."

The little boy turned around and gave InuYasha a hard stare. "I love my mom. You break her heart, I break your face got it mister?"

InuYasha's mouth flopped open as he looked at, according to Ryo, his son. Then snapped shut and the older half-demon smiled and whispered so low no one could hear "A chip off the old block."

Sango was simple livid. Kagome was here! Under their noses this whole time! Last night Miroku had convinced her to fall asleep, but it was morning and she was letting out all of her frustrations on the poor monk.

"We should charge into the town, grab Kagome, and fly away into the sun set. Never mind it's morning. We'll fly into the clouds! Ya! That will work!"

Miroku's eye watched the half-crazed woman blab out absurd ideas of how to save Kagome, if she even needs saving. The monk bet she ran away from some commitment and had a kid. This would piss InuYasha off when he found out, Miroku just knew it.

"And what do you say about the kid?" He asked and the slayer spun around d to look at him.

She deflated and slid down the tree trunk of the tree close to her. She just shook her head and mumbled "She was my best friend and I want her back." Miroku stood up and made his way over to her. He gave her a big (only slightly perverted) hug. And said "We'll figure this out."

InuYasha landed lightly into their camp with the kid following behind him. Even the prideful half-demon had to admit, the kid was fast. Granted InuYasha was faster but, they still made great time. The two humans looked up to see InuYasha smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"What happened?" Sango asked slowly

"I found Kagome's kid running around and look who he looks like." InuYasha said. The monk and slayer was expecting a half-wolf demon walk into their view but instead saw a proud quarter dog demon eyeing them curiously through his amber-brown eyes. Sango screamed.

Yes, it was a happy scream, but it still startled the demons. Even little Shippo shot out of the sleeping bag only to quickly fall back asleep. Sango ran over to the almost deft Ryo and gave him a huge hug. Even Miroku came over to look at the little boy.

"He said that I might be his father."

"You are." Ryo answered automatically and InuYasha just looked away.

"Goodness yes! You have to be the father InuYasha, look at his face, hair, and even his eyes!" Sango gushed but InuYasha just made a 'keh' noise and started thinking about the kid. The one thing Kikyo really had in common was there wanting to be a family, but Kikyo dismissed that though because she realized her children would have a little demon blood.

InuYasha had snapped out of his love bubble when he heard her say no to having pups. After that, he had started to have second thoughts and left her. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he most likely would have left her in the end anyway. She would come by to tell him news of Kagome and the jewel shards but mostly she just wanted InuYasha to come back. She didn't like losing what she thought was hers.

"Come on kid let's get you home." InuYasha said and walked in the general direction Ryo pointed them in.

He then looked down to Ryo, the kid looked so innocent and just screamed adorable. He must get that from Kagome. He had his arms crossed over his kimono **(A/N: Spell Check said this was right…?)** and walked just like InuYasha. Ryo would always run to keep up with His fast pace.

Every time Ryo snuck a peek at the hanyou to make sure he was walking right, he would imagine how his mother would react when he and his dad walked into the hut! His mind came with thousands of possible outcomes, ranging from her screaming with joy and running over to hug him to her screaming with anger and kicking his half demon bottom out of her hut. Hey, it _is_ Kagome we are talking about.

As they got closer to the village InuYasha tried to pick up Kagome's sent but couldn't seem to find it, but he could smell the undertone of miko. Maybe Kagome really was here. He didn't want to get he hopes up so just looked right ahead.

As they finally cleared to trees, they saw long strips of ground that had been plowed for planting season and some men out working the soft soil. One looked up and caught sight of the group making their way to Kagome's hut. One man stopped them and eyed InuYasha warily.

"You're his father aren't you?" His voice was concerned not angry, and InuYasha realized why the men thought he was here. To take away Ryo.

"I don't know yet, I need to speak to Kagome now." He said, Kagome could be a mere few feet away from him and he needed to see her.

"That's Lady Kagome." The farmer said before slowly getting back to work.

As they walked to her hut the people walking through the streets made a clear path for them. InuYasha noticed that they had no anger at Ryo. They all looked at him with concern-filled eyes and knew that, if anything, Kagome had found the best place she could ever ask for to raise a son with demon blood.

The door to her hut was small and He almost wouldn't fit. Sango was bouncing up and down, and even Miroku was smiling. Shippo was leaning far off Sango's shoulder to see into the hut.

She had her back to them but they knew it was her, Her hair had grown and swung around as she mixed something, it was just past her bottom and she had it in a low ponytail. She had grown into her curves and had gotten taller. She shocked them all by talking, but she didn't turn around.

"Ryo what did I tell you about staying out late? You had me worried!" She said, and InuYasha almost ran to her. her voice still the same after all those years

"Sorry mom but look who I found wandering around out in the forest!" He sounded so happy.

Kagome stopped mixing and used her miko powers to see who was behind her. Half-Demon, It was him! Kagome froze, he had found them! She wanted to cry. For joy, sadness, for longing, and regret. But she didn't, she just sat her bowl down and slowly looked behind her.

His amber eyes locked onto her widened brown and she was a 15 year old girl again, caught up in his eyes. _InuYasha's eyes._

She started crying as she slowly fell to the floor.

**I'm finally done! I really hope you like it and again, really sorry it took this long to post this… My sister was playing some stupid game and wouldn't give me the computer…Grrr! I will try to have the next chapter out sooner than this one was!**

**KalGal ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it me! Sorry I'm not updating as much as I should but I have finals to study for so this will the last update till maybe next Friday…sorry I'll try but I won't make promises!**

**Someone in a review brought something to my attention *cough* AM78 and I wanted to say thanks for pointing it out and that I will explain myself. The reason she needs to leave is so that Ryo won't have to grow up around a father that (or so Kagome thinks) wouldn't want him and she knew the well would close and she just couldn't part with that time and I will add the lines to help you know when there is time differences! This chapter will address her need to leave more than the others! Also thanks Amber, MadHatter'sLover, Kate and everyone else for your reviews! **

Kagome just sat and looked at the man in front of her. She could feel that she was crying and by sheer will power she stopped the tears and stood up. She walked over to the hanyou and grabbed his cheeks and pulled them this way and that.

"Oi! Stop that Kagome that hurts!" He said and Kagome let out a high pitched scream that had both InuYasha and Ryo covering their ears.

"It really is you." Her voice was almost a wisper and then her eyes traveled to the little kit that sat bouncing up and down on Sango's shoulder. "SHIPPO!"

One moment the little demon was with Sango, the next, he was smothered by Kagome's hugs and kisses.

"Moooootherrrrrrr!" Cried Ryo, he never liked when the other kids got more of his mother's attention and he was starting not to like this little kit that seemed to like his mom.

"Ya I don't really like him ether…" InuYahsa shifted his weight to his other foot and Ryo's sharp eyes caught the slight movement. He shifted his weight to that foot too, he was going to be just as powerful as his dad is so that he could protect his mother.

"Oh Sango! Miroku!"Kagome moved Shippo to her hip and hugged to Slayer and Monk. She was so happy to see her friends well.

"KAGOME!" Sango said and threw her arms around her best friend and they both fell to the ground in a snotty, crying blob. "Why did you leave us?"

Kagome stopped rolling around and sat up. She stood up and walked slowly to the corner where she promptly sat down and looked at the wall and said the words that no one was expecting.

"You should go." Sango picked herself and stared at the miko.

"But you can't mean that! We just got here!" Sango said with hurt in her voice.

"Please just go…" She turned her head so all the three could see was the pale cheek with tears lightly streaming down it.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo slowly backed out of the door, they knew it would take time for her to come to terms with the fact that they were here to stay. As they started walking they all froze and realized InuYasha wasn't following. They both understood that the half-demon would want answers about Ryo so they thought it was best to let them be.

InuYasha just sat down with his back to Kagome's back. Ryo slowly and shyly crawled into InuYasha's lap. Kagome heard Ryo shift around and settle into his lap and she began to slowly bring down the walls she had built up around herself. She thought about her reasons for leaving.

She did the right thing…right?

_'Yes I did the right thing! InuYasha has Kikyo and I have Ryo. A kid would have been too much of a distraction for him when he needed to get stronger.'_ Her resolve wavered and for a second she asked herself a question that would shatter all of her five years of hard work _'What if he stayed with us?'_

After that thought she shook her head and moved so she sat in front of InuYasha and he sleeping son. _'No our son' _she thought.

"Why did you come back?" Her voice was stronger than Kagome expected.

"I was looking for you, only to find I had a son with the woman I lost five years ago." His eyes never wavered, even when his cheeks turned a little pink when he mentioned that he was looking for her.

"I was afraid he would meet you, then you would leave us." Her voice was so low InuYasha had to strain to pick it up.

"Oi! Have some faith in me woman!" InuYasha said and it was like she had never left.

"You are so lucky our son is asleep in your lap or help me…!" Only InuYasha caught the fact that she had called Ryo _their_ son and not _her_ son. He was strangely pleased about this.

Fighting with InuYasha had drained all of her energy, because they had stayed up till late at night arguing. Her son could see it as he looked at the complicated position he had gotten himself into.

His mother's torso was laying across InuYasha's stomach, and his legs had somehow entrapped Ryo. He tried not to squirm too much so his parents would not wake up. Then, as he tumbled out of his dads legs, he thought about his parents.

Mom had yet to purify his dad, so Ryo thought this was a good start. He walked out into the light and was greeted by a mob of kids from the village. Most were nice, all but a little boy who tormented him all the time. Sure, Ryo didn't know his name, and yes the only reason they fought was because he had a crush on some girl and the girl liked Ryo.

"Hey Ryo we heard your demon-daddy came back to take you away!" The little boy sneered.

"Oh shut it! You are just jealous that my daddy could beat your daddy up!" Ryo knew him mother would never approve of him fighting, but this boy insulted his family! His Pack!

"Go away. You are nothing but a nuisance." Ryo slowly turned around and was happy to see his father was up. His eyes looked hardly at each kid before they all fled like mice running from a man with a lantern. **(A/N: Sorry if you don't get it, I'm from Nebraska what do you expect?)**

Kagome then walked out with a slight blush still on her pale cheeks. She had woken up and had to untangle herself from InuYasha. It was quite embarrassing.

Kagome had made up her mind. She would have them stay. Really from the looks on their faces, they didn't expect to leave any time soon.

"So Kagome why did you leave?" Little Shippo asked. All eyes looked to Kagome except for InuYasha whose back was resting on a tree with his arms in his sleeves. Ryo had sat down beside him and both had their eyes closed. Ryo would often open on eye to make sure that his father was still sitting by him.

After a short explanation Sango was clinging onto the little miko like she might pop into thin air if she let go.

"Well we have to get home, but we will be back tomorrow." She stood very ungracefully and stuck her hand out so Ryo could take it.

The three watched the mother and son watch home before InuYasha stood and declared,

"Well if she tries to run with our son so help me." He didn't notice his slip up so Sango had to point it out.

"'Our son' huh?" She asked.

"What? That's not what I said! I said her son!" He muttered and hopped it was too dark out to see a small blush appear on his slightly tanned cheeks. I wasn't, but they didn't tell him that.

Kagome snuggled up to her son and as she breathed in his sent she smelt InuYasha all over Ryo. She just smiled and buried her head under her son's white mane of hair. And she thought of all the times she and InuYasha had been happy when they traveled. One particular night caught her attention and so she basked in the warm feeling that engulfed her when all she thought about was him.

_"What do you want InuYasha?" Kagome asked, on her back on a hill not too far from camp._

_ "Why do you look at the stars so much?" He asked his voice was free of that obnoxious under tone that it almost always had._

_ "Because I think that this is something that few or none get to experience in my time, so I best enjoy it while I'm here right?" She asked like it was the most common thing in the world. But to Kagome it most likely was._

__**Done! I hope you like it and if you think of another problems you need worked out just tell me! Yes this Chapter is shorter than most but I finished it at 10:18 after reading My Antonia. God that book is boring! Any who… Review please! (If you do I will send to virtual candy canes and an invisible snowman!)**

**^KalGal^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yah for not studying! That's right, my ADD made me super board so I wrote instead! Well I hope you liked my story so far! If you guys have any other questions just ask!**

Kagome sat up and looked around, still only half awake. Ryo was gone but where he lay last night was still warm, meaning he had just left. She slowly stood and walked out of her hut to see InuYasha working the field and muttering to her son.

Most likely filling his head with bull shit that would give him nightmares for weeks. She slowly made her way over to the duo.

"So I'm going to ask your mom to marry me but I need you to keep your mom busy while I run to get the ring, got it?" InuYasha asked and the little boy's mouth broke into a grin that made his enlarged fangs to slightly show.

"When will you get it?" The little boy asked, getting vary exited now.

"I'll leave tonight and should be back by tomorrow morning. Can you keep her busy for that long?" Ryo shook his head franticly and then turned to run to his mother, who he could smell was coming.

"Hey Ryo are you ok? Was InuYasha filling your head with bad things?" Kagome asked in her 'Mother voice'.

"No we were talking about how InuYasha needs to come stay with us. In our hut. With us. Tonight." The small kid said with his eyes so large you thought they might roll out of his head.

InuYasha's eye budged when Ryo said this so she knew this was all her son's doing. She just put her hand on her chin and pretended to think about it. Then she made lots of hm's and um's till she finally looked at her son and, barely got out her next sentence out between her giggling.

"Fine but dog's are a big responsibility." Then she let out a very unladylike snort before falling on her butt laughing. Both boys just looked on with pity.

"I didn't want it to come to this but if I have to…" InuYasha said before a still slightly laughing miko looked up at him with a confused look. He just sight before bending down and throwing her over his shoulder. She let out a yelp and started pounding him on the back.

"Put me down! Hey InuYasha I'm not a sack of potatoes!" InuYasha smacked he butt and she whapped the back of his head, to which he let out a snort.

The villagers looked at the bored looking miko and smiling half-demon. One little boy ran up to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome is you ok?" the little boy asked before turning to look at Ryo who had ran and got Sango, Miroku.

"Ya I'm fine! Don't worry I'm fine! I'm just being grabbed in places that a miko never should be touched." She said before turning her head to glare holes into InuYasha's skull.

"Ok…" The small kid said before running off to talk to Ryo that was walking with Sango and Miroku.

"Never touched there before?" InuYahsa scoffed. "Hard to believe considering you have a kid."

Kagome turned beet red before promptly smacking the half demon. He just chuckled and kept walking.

Sango just shook she head at InuYasha. He missed her so much and he was acting too much like a baby and just hiding it! InuYahsa was making her head hurt.

Miroku just flinched when Kagome slapped the back of his head.

"Why won't he just tell her already?" Sango whispered fiercely.

"He will when he is ready." Miroku said, always calm.

"Well he should do it soon. I hate waiting."

"Really Sango dear? I would have never thought." He said.

"I know but what can you do?" To which Miroku just laughed.

"So what have you been up to for the past five years?" Kagome asked as she made tea.

"Well I was following Kikyo for awhile." InuYasha watched as she flinched at the dead miko's name. "But after some time, well our team really started to fall apart, so we just resolved to find you." He watched his hands tighten instinctually when talking about Kagome. "And now we have, so don't think you can get rid of us." He said with a small smile that sent Kagome's heart into spasms.

"Well you found me, now what do you need?" The words where stiff and didn't should like Kagome. She hide her face from him, and that's what threw him over the edge.

"Don't turn your head away from me." He said while grabbing her chin and meeting her kind brown orbs. "I hate it when you look away from me."

Then he kissed her. In the middle of her hut. With a son peeking in from behind the door. But they didn't notice.

Kagome knew she should do something. Just standing there like a buffoon was not going to get her any ware. So she kissed him back, and for the first time in five years, she remembered the night they shared. There loving kisses and gentle hands. There sweet hugs and pleasant feelings, it all came back to her and she gasped into InuYasha's mouth.

He remembered. Just like she did from the looks of the gasp. He just lightly pulled back from her then laid his head on top of hers and asked the question they both wanted to ask.

"You remember?" She just likely shook her head. Both still had their eyes close. "Promise me something, don't let this change us."

Kagome just likely shook her head before walking over to get tea from the steaming pot. She saw something else, before she fell asleep ageist InuYasha all those years ago. She saw the face of a female demon smiling cruelly before leaning into InuYahsa's chest.

**Yes it is very short but hey, I updated! I still have to study so I just though you could enjoy my misery and laugh at all the F's I will get! XD! Well please review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**POTATOES! I had to get you to read the Author's Note to tell you that this is the END! Also I have been sick lately….WITH BEBIER FEVER! No really I was sick though.**

**DISCLAIMER: (yes I HAVE forgotten on a lot of the chapters but don't blame me, ok you can blame me but please don't sue)I don't own InuYasha. Ever. {sniffle is heard}**

Kagome woke up and rolled over saw Ryo purring. She let out a giggle and rolled away from the hanyou. But all good things must come to an end, and with a jolt the face of the demoness floated around her vision.

She remembered InuYasha's arms and his kisses that trailed down her neck, but she also remembered the misty figure of a woman smiling darkly from behind the jagged rocks.

Kagome stood up silently and kissed Ryo's forehead. She would get to the bottom of this if it killed her. not literally but she was going to try to find out what was going on with this stupid woman. Kagome's bare feet walked slowly out of her home town to find out why that demoness would not leave her alone.

InuYahsa's footfalls made a steady thrumming as they ate the ground under his feet. He would be the first to admit that he was no good at romance, but Sango had gave him a good Idea that might made Kagome happy.

He was going to the mountain that they stayed at that night, and get a rock from it. Then he would make a ring from it. He didn't know how yet, but he would come with some way to make it work.

His eye's watched the mountains loom in the distance. He had told Ryo he would be back tomorrow. It was two in the morning, he only had a few hours to pull this off.

The base of the mountains stood before him. Time to make some miracles.

Kagome hitched a ride with some demons that owed her one for sparing them.

The base of the mountain stood before her and she let out a loud sigh before trekking up the small path that led to the landing. The rocks where pointy but she just kept moving up. This person would drive her crazy if she didn't find out what was going on.

Ryo woke up to some sunlight and shot right up. Today Daddy would purpose to Mommy! Where was Mommy?

Ryo walked over to the elderly couple next door and they just looked down at the small kid before responding.

"I think she had to take care of a demon problem early this morning…"

Ryo sat down with his head in his lap. How did dad keep track of mommy?

InuYasha just found the perfect stone for Kagome. It was pink and looked like her miko powers. He dropped it in his shirt and turned around. He smacked into a girl, or demoness to be correct.

"Oh! Hey sorry…What are you doing up here?" He asked her in his most Kagome-like voice. Kids always liked that.

"I live up here you bimbo!" the little girl cried. She looked to be about 13 and had on a light pink Kimono. "You should be thinking me! I was the one that sent that sake mist!" She said.

"What?" He was getting more confused by the second.

"That night Six years ago! I saw how in love you two were, but both of you wouldn't act on it. So I gave you a little…Push in the right direction!" She3 gave a little wag of her eyebrows. He could not be having this conversation with a little kid.

"Really?" Came a timid voice from his side. She spotted Kagome frozen staring at the girl.

This could not be the Demoness from her memory, she was small and adorable. But that wasn't the only thing her mind was reeling over, it was the fact that she slept with InuYasha and he was drunk at the time. Great.

"Yes, and before you go screaming at me, how is your baby?" A 100-watt smile covered her face.

"So you just made us drunk for your, what…_Enjoyment?_" Kagome had the whole Don't-mess-with-me-I'm-bad-ass vibe going on at the moment and chose to ignore the comment about her son.

"No! You two loved each other and you needed to see it! I can make your brain fuzzy but I can't tamper with feeling that are already there. I must have added a bit much because you didn't remember…" The girls smile turned sheepish.

Both InuYasha and Kagome started heading towards the path down the mountain when the kid snatched InuYasha's arm and whispered in his ear. Kagome just turned around as InuYasha watched away with the girl.

"InuYahsa! Where do you think you're going?" She screamed.

"Give me a minute woman!" He called back. She just grumbled about men and walked down the side of that retched place.

"I can make that stone in to a ring." The small kid whispered into his ear. He smiled and followed her to a small alcove.

Then he heard her yell.

"InuYahsa! Where do you think you're going?" She screamed. I just waved at her and said the first thing that came to mind as he watched the girl craft the stone and small band of metal.

"Give me a minute woman!" He called back at her then heard her stomp off muttering about men. "Keh…" He said under his breath.

InuYasha came bounding down the hill like an exited puppy. She didn't ask just hopped on her back and they flew through the forest. Just like old times. She was lulled into a light sleep by the constant patted of InuYasha's constantly moving feet.

When she woke up she was slid off of his back she shot up and smacked heads with InuYasha. He just blinked but she cradled her throbbing head in her hands. His hands skimmed her head and she looked up at him.

He pulled the ring out from his back, and in a very InuYahsa like way, said:

"Here"

Kagome looked up at InuYasha to see him lower his head so she couldn't see his blushing. So, in a very Kagome-Like way replied:

"Here" Then shoved the ring and her hand in his face. He just blushed harder and slid the ring onto her finger. It fit fantastic and looked to elegant on her hand. Three metal leaves held the sparkling pink gem on the ring. It was so Kagome.

Then an unexpected yippee! Was heard before an overly exited Ryo made a running leap to tackle his father and mother.

Huh. So this is what it feels like to finish a story. I LIKE it! Also, I just finished a book called OBSIDIAN by Jennifer L. Armentrout (don't own it either) An loved it so look for it if you like to read.

Remember! OBSIDIAN by Jennifer L. Armentrout!


End file.
